


Sex on the Beach

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Disability, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was prompted by @pirateking42: Sambby, <a href="http://fictorium.tumblr.com/post/146970581000">B. Sharing a drink.</a> Not sure how it turned into this, to be honest, but:</p><p>Sam accepts a drink from a stranger at the bar. Takes place during season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

“Uh oh,” said Bobby. The phrase made Sam tense briefly. It wasn’t a hunting sort of tone Bobby had used, though. More of a “you brothers are idjits” tone.  


Sam looked up from the table quickly, finding out where Bobby was looking.  


“Got yourself an admirer, Sam,” Bobby teased with relish. There was a tiny hint of reservation in his expression, just noticeable to Sam. Dean probably wouldn’t have even sensed it. 

That reservation was all Sam’s fault, Sam knew. Bobby sure liked to rub it in when people found Sam attractive, but, honestly, Sam hadn’t felt attractive since losing all of Dean’s trust at once. He was pretty disgusting, and he had come to face that fact admirably, if he did say so himself. Ruby’s affection had confirmed him as Absolutely Not Normal. Having hurt Bobby in the process? Well, that just made sense.

Sam sighed, laughed softly. “Well, we can always duck out of here.” This was their first time out together since Bobby had been in the chair, and not just because it was hard to find a wheelchair-accessible bar that wasn’t a sports bar. Something about Bobby’s shifty-eyed offer had said without words that he wanted them to recommit to their on-again-off-again thing, if it was possible. 

Sam had rushed to agree. If Bobby was really offering, Sam was absolutely interested. Probably, he always would be.

Sam gave the girl another glance, since Bobby seemed to be caught up in whatever he was thinking. To be fair, she was really beautiful, with short, curly hair that didn’t want to be tamed, wearing a really nice blazer. She alternated between meeting his gaze and talking to her friends, who seemed to be a couple. Before Sam knew it, he found himself presented with a...”What is this?” he asked. It was frilly, it was colorful. It was red.

“Looks like a Sex on the Beach,” Bobby said in approval. He didn’t need to ask how Bobby knew that. Bobby had tended bar before, even if it had been decades before.

Sam looked over at her, and she said something to the friends she was with before starting her approach. It wasn’t until she got off the stool that he saw she had a cane, a fancy one, shiny in the low light, complete with a carved pattern. Was that a mother of pearl handle? She used it with ease, like it had been a while.

“In the market for a...what, a Sugar Mommy?” Bobby nudged Sam. Sam took the drink in his hand, swallowed.  


“I don’t know, Bobby,” he said, nervous. Yeah, he’d dated older women before, here and there, and she had at least a decade and a half on him. Of course, so did Bobby. Bobby was probably just joking, but it was such a loaded question.  


She pulled the chair on Sam’s other side out and sat, assessing Sam for a moment with crossed arms, deep brown eyes shining. “Don’t tell me if you want me to take you out to dinner,” she said. “Just smile for yes, or do a backflip for no.”

After a stunned moment, Bobby started to laugh, and laugh hard. Sam’s face heated. “Um?” 

She reached out, patted Sam’s arm, her touch firm and careful. “I’m teasing, I’m teasing! You can’t mean to tell me you don’t get any attention. Look at you!”

Sam chuckled shyly. 

“My name is Jaslene,” she said, eyes bright. “Didn’t know if this was your thing,” she tapped the table near the drink, “but you didn’t seem the type to be offended if it wasn’t.”   


With a glance at Bobby, who seemed amused and pretty damn relaxed, Sam went ahead and tried it. “I’m kind of a lightweight,” he shared, savoring the taste. Not bad.

“For real?” she grinned. “I mean, you seem pretty ripped to me.”  


Sam was startled into a bark of laughter. “Maybe,” he admitted. “So, are you from around here?”

“Just moved,” she beamed. “Long, long story, though. What’s your name? Quick, before I give you a nickname.”  


Why was she so charming? “It’s Sam. And this is Bobby,” Sam nudged his friend, his ex, his...now?  


“Old friends?”  


Sam took another sip, a longer one. He eyed Bobby, considering. Could she tell? No?

“I was his dad’s...well, not friend. Partner in crime,” Bobby shared with a smile, “for a long time. I watched this one grow up.”  


“He’s barely done growing,” Jaslene laughed. “Except for those muscles.”  


“I need to be honest,” Sam said quickly, turning to her, leaning on his elbow to get a little closer. He tried not to let the flattery fluster him into forgetting his point. “I don’t know if I’m single or not.”  


"Hm? ‘It’s complicated’?” she asked.  


Sam hesitated, considering. He looked at Bobby, tried to figure out exactly what to say. Bobby looked away, tried to study the table for a moment.  


“Oh!” she slapped her thigh. “Oh, okay. I didn’t realize!”  


“It’s that obvious?” Sam asked.  


“Good going,” Bobby teased. “But, look. Jaslene, we’re not together right now. Plus, _this_ ,” he indicated his chair, his legs in one gesture, “is new.”  


“You caught my eye first,” she teased, but she was looking between the two of them expectantly. “Well?”  


“We _were_  together,” Sam shared, sparing Bobby a long look. It was worrying, every time Bobby brought up the situation with his legs. He couldn’t seem to start accepting it, not yet. It had only been a few months, of course, but Sam hoped he wouldn’t just refuse to try. “And we might be again?”  


“But, right now, Sam, you’re free.” Bobby gave a little wave in Jaslene’s direction. “If you want to accept drinks from pretty women in bars, be my guest.”  


Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Jaslene laughed. “What’s your name, stranger?”

“Bobby. Bobby Singer. I’m from Souix Falls. Been there my whole life, other than when I’ve traveled cross-country to consult with people. For a while, I even lived in Japan.”

“What? I love Japan!” Before Sam knew it, Bobby and Jaslene were conversing in Japanese.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have accepted this. My last relationship, outside of Bobby....” Sam swallowed, held the cool glass a little too carefully.  


“A drink is a drink. If I expect more, I’ll ask for more,” she said pointedly. “Trust me, I can afford it.” Sam returned the unwavering gaze with a small half-smile and a nod. “Anyway, if you guys want some tips for living with a wheelchair, this is me on a good day, with a cane. I’ve got a chair too, have one in my car right now.”

Bobby looked impressed. “Alright, yeah.” He reached over for the drink, prying Sam’s hand away from it. Sam looked at him questioningly. “Yeah” what? What did Bobby mean by that? Were they going to get back together after all?

Bobby took a long sip, placing the drink in front of himself. “Any and all tips are welcome. About _anything_ ,” he said pointedly.

She chuckled. “Then I’m your girl,” she said. 

***

“Have you two ever done anything like this before?” she asked, taking the shirt Sam was trying to fold from him and tossing it onto the spotless floor. “Honey, loosen up a little,” she teased.  


“No, we haven’t,” Sam answered for Bobby.  


“Trust me; he can be plenty loose when he wants to be.”  


“Bobby!”  


Jaslene laughed, loudly. “Okay, come on, Sam. Help your guy onto this bed.”

Sam did, finding it easy, enjoying the sight of Bobby shirtless in a strange bed quite a bit. Jaslene reached for Bobby’s hat, the eagle one, pulling it off, throwing it onto the floor too. It made Bobby look cute and disgruntled.

“You’re adorable,” she told Bobby, and he instantly melted. Words Sam was still trying to work up to saying at such moments. He’d get there, though, he figured. He felt way more like there was still time to get there, still a chance, than he had before she’d sent over that drink.  


***

When Sam closed his heavy eyes, he heard Jaslene and Bobby whispering to each other in Japanese. He ignored that the lights were still on, feeling pretty secure that he’d be able to beat his feelings of inadequacy when it came to Bobby, and that Bobby would be able to start accepting his new situation after all.

He felt the two of them scooch a little on the bed so they could lie down on either side of him. He felt Bobby press lips to the top of his head, felt the familiar hand find his hip. He heard a sigh he knew.

In the middle of their increasingly infrequent phrases, he heard Jaslene’s voice say one last thing in English. “Good night, Sam.” 

Yeah. It _was_ a good night. Everything wasn’t lost, at all. He wasn’t going to have to face an eternity alone, not just yet. That hand on his hip gave a little squeeze. 

He was safe, and warm. He was free to drift sweetly to the tide of Japanese whispers, free to accept the cosmic gift he had received.

In the haze of his almost sleep, he found her hand and held it, connecting them all.


End file.
